


Birthday for the Queen

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of birthdays he would rather forget, Oliver wakes up this birthday to hot surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr [here](http://http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

He was at peace, he was happy. He forgot the last time it has been that peaceful for him. Even before the island, he had the pressure of being a Queen to be at peace. In stead of raising to the expectation, he managed to screw them one at a time. Then the island happened and he lost any chance of happiness and peace with it. His first birthday after the island was the day after Tommy died because he was not good enough to stop Malcolm. His next one was immediately after Slade. They were in Lian Yu when his birthday occurred. He had lost his company because of his foolishness, he lost his mother because he could not stop Slade, and he lost his sister because he could not stop lying to her.

This birthday he went to bed with his love, her kissing him everywhere, both of them took their time with each other. Unlike Nanda Parbat, they had time and they made the best use of it last night. All these thoughts ran through his mins while he was half awake and half asleep. His hands wandered to the side of the bed to pull Felicity towards him and that is when he felt it.

He is always halfway erect when he awakes and nowadays just the mere thought of Felicity is enough to push him over the edge. He could feel something hot and wet around his cock. He jerked awake. He is not in Nanda Parbat. He is in Felicity’s room with Felicity licking his erection like an icecream cone.

Felicity awoke first and saw Oliver sleeping peacefully beside her. She decided to give him the wakeup call he is going to love. She slid down on him and he was blessedly naked after their lovemaking last night, though she cannot call it that the third time where he just held her against the refridgerator and fucked her thoroughly. By god he was huge and she started to trace the veins on the outer side with her tongue. He felt like steel wrapped in silk. She slowly slipped her lips over his velvety-soft head. When she twirled her tongue around the edge, Oliver growled and his hands fisted in her hair getly. Even now he is gentle with her.

 

She slowly started taking him inch by glorious inch. His breath hitched and completely stopped when she completely took him into her mouth. She tightened her lips just a little bit and started to move her head up and down slowly slowly very slowly teasing him. The sounds leaving his mouth are becoming intelligible and she picked her speed and started bobbing her head and fast and sucked hard. A tug on her hair made her stop what she is doing and look at him with smile in her eyes and he tugged her up and said you do that baby this will be over too soon and I want you too much to do that.

He flipped them over and and kissed her deeply, drinking her moans and sounds of pleasure satisfed that it was him giving her this. Her nipples were already hard and his mouth was hot and lips firm. She moaned when his tongue swirled around her nipple. He rolled the other one with his free hand. Heat stabbed straight down to her core and Oliver had no intention of letting go. His hand wandered down and played with her hair down there never touching her where she wanted him to touch. He slid a finger in and out and her hips started to jerk uncontrollably to his motions. God Felicity you are so tight. When he removed his fingers, Felicity whined at the loss of feeling and a second later he plunged deep inside her that she screamed. Sensations started building up, wave after wave. He increased his speed from sensuous slide to hard pumping and she came so hard, great spasms shaking inside her like a hurricane. She felt like fire was runnign through her veins and he came right along her. Her pulled her on top of him like a limp blanket. She slowly lifted her head and said “Happy Birthday Oliver Queen” and god what a birthday start it was for him.


End file.
